Question: Compute $\dbinom{15}{3}$.
\begin{align*}
\dbinom{15}{3} &= \dfrac{15!}{12!3!} \\
&= \dfrac{15\times 14\times 13}{3\times 2\times 1} \\
&= \dfrac{15}{3} \times \dfrac{14}{2} \times \dfrac{13}{1} \\
&= 5\times 7\times 13 \\
&= \boxed{455}.
\end{align*}